


An (Emo)tional Reunion

by willownorthbook



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/pseuds/willownorthbook
Summary: Written in the perspective of Shane's journal entry: Shane reflects on his day when he's reunited with his younger sister.





	An (Emo)tional Reunion

January 28, 2017

No day is dull here on Jorvik. It never has been that way, and it’s safe to bet that it won’t ever change. Whether there’s loose horses or chickens, or new riders getting lost in the woods and needing to be saved by Jorvik Rangers, life never slows down here. Even with that observation, life goes on normally. People come and go. Sometimes you wish they hadn’t left. You’re not even sure how they left, it just happened. Maybe you were the one that left and you don’t even realize it. But, we’ll get to that soon.

The plan for the day was as simple as it always is. Wake up at 7, arrive at the Manor by 9, work Simon, be back on South Hoof by 12, and spend the afternoon helping out the Rescue Ranch. It really seemed like it was going to go that way. Until I woke up late. I didn’t even get to the Manor until 9:30. And, of all days, Simon just had to show his true colors. He tried throwing me off multiple times and succeeded once. (Whether he tried to or not, he kept refusing jumps I know he can go over. Either way, it was a literal pain in the ass.) Between falling off and fighting with Simon, I didn’t end up coming back home until around 1:15. At that point, I didn’t even want to help out the Ranch, but I figured I could try to at least get something to go right today.

Boy, I’m glad I made that decision.

As if it wasn’t obvious, I was late to arrive for help. Hugh was entirely understanding (I’m sure the bruise on the bare part of my right arm showed it, but he’s a nice guy, he would’ve believed me anyway). I started my work, which was all simple stuff as usual. I prepared grain buckets with proper supplements and medications, brought some horses in the stables. The basics. I ended up running out of hay, so I had to go get another wheelbarrow. To save myself a trip I figured I’d put two in the wheelbarrow at the same time. I’ve done it thousands of times before, surely I could do it again. Well, accidents happen. I was near the hill in the center of the ranch with the tree and the wheelbarrow lost its balance. One of the bales fell. No real harm was done, it was just tedious.

I did as you’d expect. I stopped, propped the wheelbarrow up properly, and got the hay back on top. This time I at least made sure it was more secure before I took my spot back behind it. Before I could start to walk again, I heard someone call my name. I looked around to find who the voice belonged to. At the time, I was more confused than anything, as the person was asking the name more like “Shane?” rather than calling me over for something.

But then I saw who the voice belonged to.

Willow. My sister, my closest friend. The girl who I hadn’t seen in years. There she was, over by the noticeboard. When we realized both of our assumptions were right, we went running and held each other in a long hug. I’m not ashamed to admit I cried. She was just about sobbing. God, I missed her so much. Even though I knew she was happy, she was crying so much, I lifted her up and spun her to make her laugh. By Aideen, that laugh. I haven’t heard that beautiful sound from Wills since before I left Jorvik City.

She’s changed so much. Her hair’s cut short, dyed a pale blue. She still has both her nose and lip piercings. I’m concerned, though. She has a decent sized scar on her face, and one on her left hand. I’m sure she’ll open up to me when she’s ready, though. We have a lot of catching up to do.

I just can’t believe I found her again. I thought I’d lost her for good. We may not be blood-related, but she’s my family. And now that she’s back in my life, I’m going to do everything in my power to protect her and keep her safe. The only thing that’ll stop me is death itself. I probably sound insane, but, obviously, I don’t give a shit. I’ve never really written about Willow before in here. Maybe I’ll start doing that once we hang out more. Maybe then it’ll make more sense why I hold her so near and dear to my heart.

I’m so glad to have Wills in my life again. We’ve been texting all night, and we’re planning to meet up at the cafe in Valedale tomorrow for brunch. I can’t wait.

Well, by now it’s almost midnight. I should probably sleep and stop rambling to myself as I’m doing right now.

Signing off yet again,  
Shane Steelport

P.S.: Glad to see she’s still emo as fuck.


End file.
